


Vin and the Wind

by Tygermama



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fable of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vin and the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading "Millicent and the Wind" to the brats today. Then this jumped out at me. My most profuse apologies to Robert N. Munsch, author of "Millicent and the Wind". No copyright infringement of these intellectual properties is intended and no profit is being made.

One morning, when all the world was quiet, Vin stood on his prairie and looked at the world. He saw scrub and rocks and sunshine and clouds but no other children. Far away in the valley was where the other children lived. It took three whole days just to walk there. Vin had no friends.

On this morning someone whispered very softly, 'Hey, Vin."

Vin looked all around, but all that he saw were scrub and rocks and sunshine and clouds.

Then someone whispered louder, "Hey, Vin."

This time Vin said, "There is nothing I see except scrub and rocks and sunshine and clouds, and they cannot talk. Who are you?"

"Vin," whispered the voice, "I am the wind."

"Oh no," said Vin, "the wind howls and roars and whistles and rustles. It doesn't talk."

Then the wind blew Vin's pants around his legs, it very softly touched his face and hair, and said, "I am the very wind of all the world. I blow when I wish and talk when I want to. The day is so quiet and the sunshine so yellow that I feel like talking right now."

"Well," said Vin, "I have no friends and lots of time. Can you play tag?"

"Certainly," said the wind.

So they played tag, running among the scrub and the rocks and the sunshine.

"Come back tomorrow," said Vin, and the wind did come back every day.

But there came a time when Vin was not at home. He and his mother had gone down over the rocks and into the deep forest covering the valley floor to buy the things they needed. So the wind could not play tag that day. It blew all over the world looking for Vin, but Vin was walking far at the bottom of the valley and the wind could not find him.

Vin and his mother walked for three days and finally came to the village where the people lived. When they walked through the village, all the children came out of their houses and looked at Vin. One boy with greasy dark hair said to Vin, "Who are you and where do you come from?"

Vin said, "My name is Vin. I live on the prairie. I have no friends except the wind."

And the greasy dark-haired boy said, "The wind is nobody's friend!" and all the children started to yell, "Vin, Vin, lives on the prairie! Go home, Vin!"

Then a strange thing happened. A very large wind came up and picked the greasy dark-haired boy right up into the sky and tumbled him around like a leaf until his clothes were all tatters and his hair was a mess.

All the children ran away. Vin and his mother went into the village and bought the things they needed, but Vin was sorry that the children had run away.

It took them three whole days to walk back to the prairie. When they got there, Vin looked at the scrub and the clouds and the sunshine and wished that he had somebody to play with besides the wind.

Vin didn't have too much time to be sad about having no one to play with besides the wind. His mother had started to cough on their long walk home and she needed his help. Vin helped with the garden and the firewood and the chickens, but his mother's cough just got worse and worse.

One night, Vin's mother called him over to her side. She gently touched his cheek and said, "Boy, always remember that you are a Tanner."

Vin promised he would. His mother fell asleep, Vin holding her hand. She did not wake up.

The next morning the wind found Vin, crying.

"Why are you crying?" the wind asked.

"Wind," said Vin, "I am crying because my mother is gone. I don't know who will take care of me now. I am not sure the people of the valley want me there. Wind, you blow through the hair of every person everywhere in the world. Can you find a place where someone wants me? Someone who will play with me?"

"Boy or girl?" said the wind.

"Get me a friend," said Vin.

The wind turned into something huge and enormous that rumbled the rocks and bent the scrub and whistled off far away until Vin could not hear it any more.

But in a little while it came back, and it picked Vin up. "I have found friends for you," said the wind. The wind blew far away, carrying Vin with it.

The wind blew for a long time, finally setting Vin down in a farmyard. There was a barn and a corral and horses and a large house, filled with light. Six men came out of the house.

One of the men, tall and lean and blond, looked at Vin and asked, "Who are you? Why did the wind bring you here?"

"I am Vin," said Vin, "My mother is gone and there is no one to take care of me. I asked the wind to find me a good place and friends to play with. Can I stay here?"

The men looked at each other. One by one, they began to smile. The blond man smiled last.

'Of course you can stay." Said the blond man.

And so he did.


End file.
